T.J. - Timothy James Maxwell
Timothy James Maxwell - T.J. Er ist aus Chicago und schwänzte regelmäßig die Schule. Das Praktikum lehnte er eigentlich ab, doch auf Drängen der Schulleitung und eines angeblichen Berufshelfers gab er nach. T.J starb offiziell während der Busreise nach Kansas. Nach dem verabreichen des Serums kämpfte T.J. mit starken Kopfschmerzen die ihn regelmäßig ohnmächtig werden ließen. Er hatte sehr unter seiner Fähigkeit, die Gedanken aller Menschen in seinem Umfeld wahrzunehmen, zu leiden und bekam sie nur dank Fynn langsam unter Kontrolle. Sein Avatar ist Robbie Amell. Sein Theme Song ist - unbekannt. Charakter T.J´s Auftreten mag auf den ersten Blick kühl und eigennützig wirken, doch im Grunde ist er sehr aufmerksam und kümmert sich um seine Freunde. Das er häufiger die Schule schwänzt lässt darauf schließen, das T.J sehr rebellisch ist. Er plant lange vor der Injizierung des Serums einen Ausbruchsversuch um das Praktikum schnellst möglich zu beenden. Es fällt ihm schwer sich an Ordnungen und Regeln zu halten, was auch bewiesen wird, als er beim Anblick der weißen Laborwände gleich an seine Sprühdosen zuhause denken muss um mehr Farbe rein zu bringen. Daraus lässt sich entnehmen, das ihm der Gedanke an Vandalismus nicht fremd ist und ihn nicht abstößt. Vermutlich hat er schon zuvor "kahle" Wände "verschönert". T.J folgt am liebsten seinen eigenen Vorstellungen. Zu Beginn des Praktikums ist T.J sehr abweisend. Dabei zeigt sich aber auch, das er temperamentvoll ist, denn er bezieht jede Aussage gleich auf sich und nimmt Kritik persönlich. Meist reagiert er dann zornig. Das er sich trotzdem gut beherrschen kann merkt man weil er seine Meinung nicht immer gleich kund tut und zunächst stets skeptisch und vorsichtig bleibt. So zählt er auch zu den ersten die merken das im Labor etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Er geht die meisten Herausforderungen sehr nüchtern an. Später zeigt sich, das T.J. auch eine fürsorgliche Seite hat und er Verständnis für seine Mitmenschen entwickelt. So verspricht er Paige niemanden zu erzählen das sie geweint hat und weigert sich erst Fynn und Paige auf Sallys Bitte hin, mit seiner Fähigkeit zu verfolgen, da er die Privatsphäre anderer respektiert. Beziehungen Seine Freundschaft zu Ryan '''ist sehr angespannt, da sie beide oft hitzköpfig reagieren und offen aussprechen was sie denken. T.J. ist dabei häufiger der Aggressor. Trotzdem kommen sie meistens miteinander klar und es kommt nie zu einem richtig großen Streit, wahrscheinlich weil Ryan die Gruppe mit '''Lauren zusammen verlässt. Cara gegenüber ist T.J. eher reserviert. Er fragt sich was für ein Typ Mensch sie ist, da sie scheinbar durch nichts aus der Ruhe gebracht werden kann. Mit Paige verbindet T.J. im Verlauf der Geschichte eine starke Freundschaft. Er sorgt sich um sie und sieht nach ihr wenn sie sich zurück zieht weil ihr die Erinnerungen die sie sieht zu schaffen machen. Da sich ihre Fähigkeiten ähneln versteht er sehr gut wie sie sich fühlt. Doch das ist nicht der einzige Grund für sein Verantwortungsgefühl Paige gegenüber. T.J. wurde zusammen mit Felix gefangen genommen und musste mit ansehen wie Reed ihn wandelte. Vermutlich hat Felix ihn zuvor darum gebeten sich um Paige zu kümmern sollte er es schaffen zu entkommen. Das T.J. sein Versprechen ernst nimmt, zeigt sich als er Paige begleitet um nach Amber und Ryan zu suchen obwohl ihn starke Kopfschmerzen heimsuchen wenn er nicht in Fynns Nähe bleibt. Er verspricht Paige auch, niemals jemanden zu erzählen was er in ihren Gedanken liest. Sally ist gut mit Paige befreundet und T.J daher auch besser bekannt. Er schließt sich ihr und Paige manchmal an wenn sie sich über Fynn und Sam unterhalten. Ob er für Sally mehr empfindet bleibt offen, aber er geht ihrer Bitte nach Paige und Fynn durch Telepathie zu verfolgen obwohl er ihr vorher erklärte das er so etwas nur ungern tue weil er die Privatsphäre anderer nicht gerne auf diese Weise verletzt. Zu Dr. Newman verhält T.J sich zunächst abwehrend, fast feindlich. Nachdem sie den Jugendlichen hilft zu fliehen, insbesondere ihm und Zoey empfindet er Dankbarkeit und ist traurig das sie für ihre Freiheit mit dem Tod bezahlen musste, was seine Entschlossenheit sich gegen Dr. Wellington zu stellen stärkt. Wenn Zoey weniger Reden würden, käme T.J. sicher besser mit ihr zurecht. So ist er genervt von ihr und fühlt sich überfordert als sie zu ihm gesperrt wird und nicht aufhören kann zu denken oder zu reden. Er ist der Meinung das sie zuviel Unsinn redet. Trotzdem scheint er sich mit ihr und Ruby gut zu verstehen, denn er nimmt es ihnen nicht übel das sie ihn mehr oder weniger dazu zwangen sich "Verliebt in eine Hexe" mit anzusehen. Zu Amber hat T.J. eine komplizierte Beziehung. Zu Beginn des Praktikums war ihr Umgang miteinander sehr vertrauensvoll, da sie schnell beide zu der Schlussfolgerung kamen, dass etwas mit dem Labor nicht stimmte und einander als Verbündete betrachteten die anders als die anderen Praktikanten ahnten das etwas falsch ablief. So sorgt sich T.J. am Morgen vor der Injezierung des Serums, da Amber nichts essen möchte. Nachdem T.J. seine Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen entdeckt, und von Grey und seiner Gruppe befreit im Versteck landet distanzieren sie sich voneinander da sie ein erhebliches Unwohlsein in der Gegenwart des anderen empfinden. Amber gefällt es nicht das er ihre Gedanken lesen kann ohne das sie es merkt und T.J. der diese Gefühle verstehen kann geht auf Abstand. Denoch scheint etwas von der alten Freundschaft erhalten, den als Paige und er aus der Kanalisation kommen um Ryan und Amber zurück zu holen, trocknet sie seine Hose die wegen des Abwassers nass geworden war. Außerdem hört er ihre Gedanken häufig sehr klar und nimmt sie sogar wahr wenn Amber ihn aus weiter Distanz gedanklich ruft. Ben und T.J. verstehen sich gut darauf andere zu ärgern indem sie ihnen Spitznamen anhängen. T.J. schließt sich der Gruppe an als Ben vorschlägt einen Ausbruchsversuch zu wagen um das normale Leben nicht zu vergessen. Was T.J. von Jake hält ist nicht weiter bekannt, doch er scheint ihn gerne zu ägern. Als Jake mit einigen Tüten zurück ins Versteck kommt und T.J. ihm den Spitznamen "Hui Buh" verpasst begegnet dieser ihm lediglich mit einem genervten Blick, was darauf schließen lässt das er kleinere Sticherleien von dieser Adresse bereits gewöhnt ist. T.J. weiß nichts von Darcy als sie ihn entführt und foltert um seine Fähigkeit in kürzester Zeit zu trainieren. Fähigkeiten T.J. erlernt durch das Serum Telepathie. Er kann diese Fähigkeit zunächst nicht kontrollieren und hört die Gedanken aller Menschen in seinem Umfeld, was häufig dazu führt das er Nasenbluten kriegt oder ohnmächtig wird. Zuletzt ist bekannt das er die Gedanken auch aus größerer Distanz hören kann wenn die Person die gehört werden will mit aller Kraft an ihn denkt. Seine Gedanken auf andere zu übertragen geschieht meist eher zufällig als gewollt. T.J. kann durch die Gedankenwelt anderer Personen wahrnehmen; was sie sehen oder hören und somit bestimmte Personen verfolgen. Durch die Manipulation der Gedanken kann er sogar Nachrichten durch Fremde übermitteln lassen ohne das diese sich später daran erinnern. Auftreten in Project BETA-Guard Dr. Wellingtons Rache Arc Das Praktikum im Labor TJ wird aus dem Matheunterricht zur Direktorin gerufen. Er vermutet zunächst dass es wieder einmal darum geht, dass er die Schule zu oft schwänzt. Zu seiner Überraschung wird ihm ein Praktikum angeboten. Er lehnt sofort ab. Doch auf Drängen der Schulleiterin und des Berufhelfers willigt er ein um seine Ruhe zu haben. Nach der Busreise nach Kansas ins Forschungsinstituts stellt TJ fest, dass ihm das Labor nicht geheuer ist. Er plant baldmöglichst abzuhauen. TJ ist den anderen Praktikanten gegenüber sehr abweisend und reagiert auf alle Worte Dr. Newmans mit großer Skepsis und Abwehr. Es gefällt ihm nicht, das sie keinen Handyempfang haben und die weißen Wände lassen ihn wünschen er hätte seine Spraydose mit genommen. Er ist von der Technik des Labors beeindruckt, protestiert aber vehement gegen das Impfen. Freakshow Als TJ in dem kleinen Raum mit den anderen aufwacht, fragt er sich ganz nüchtern was sie ihnen da tatsächlich gespritzt haben und was sie nun mit ihnen vorhaben. Er hört ein leises Summen, das immer stärker wird; vermutet aber letzten Endes, dass es sich um ein Verhaltensexperiment handelt, sonst hätten ihre Eltern sie nicht hergeschickt. Zumindest bis er entdeckt wie Ryan eine Münze wie ein lebender Magnet anzieht und Jake in einer Wand verschwindet. Dann geht ihm das Ausmaß der Situation ganz auf woraufhin sich seine Fähigkeit entfaltet. Mit einem Mal hört er hundert Stimmen um sich herum und bekommt heftiges Nasenbluten. Cara und Paige versuchen ihm zu helfen, da verliert TJ das Bewusstsein. Die Befreiungsaktion TJ wird in einem kleinen dunklen Raum gefangen gehalten, in welchen man auch Zoey nach ihrer Festnahme einsperrt. Seine Fähigkeit macht ihm stark zu schaffen. Er warnt Zoey vor Reed und Fynn und erzählt ihr von Felix Wandlung. Als Dr. Newman es schafft sie zu befreien hilft er ihr und Zoey in Kontakt zu bleiben und warnt sie als Felix näher kommt. Die Wahrheit T.J versucht Paige auf andere Gedanken zu bringen da er hört, wie sie Nickys Erinnerungen belasten. Er erzählt ihr das Fynn bald ihre Sender entfernen wird. Als Paige bemerkt, das Amber noch fehlt begleitet er sie auf der Suche durch die Kanalisation obwohl es ihm Unbehagen bereitet sich von Fynn weiter zu entfernen. Auf der Flucht Er bemerkt, dass ihre Zeit knapp wird als er die Stimmen der Wachleute in der Kanalisation hört. Später auf dem Friedhof mutmaßen er und Paige das hinter all dem eine große Verschwörung stecken muss. Der verlassene U-Bahn Tunnel Als er mitkriegt dass Ben plant auszubrechen schließt er sich seinem Plan sofort interessiert an. T.J äußert wegen des Plans einige skeptische Gedanken. Er belauscht auch hin und wieder Fynns und Sams Gedanken und findet heraus das die beiden früher ein Paar waren. Der Ausbruch klappt und sie schlendern eine Weile in der großen Halle der U-Bahn herum. TJ war bislang nie ohne Fynn einer so großen Menschenmenge ausgesetzt. Die Situation droht ihn zu überfordern. Paige bemerkt dass es ihm schlechter geht und bricht die Aktion hastig ab um T.J zu Fynn zurück zu bringen. Eine dritte Partei T.J empfängt Ambers Gedankennachricht sodass Paige und Fynn aufbrechen können um ihr zu helfen. Anschließend versucht er auf Sallys Bitte hin Paige und Fynns Gedanken zu folgen damit sie wissen ob sie in eine Falle laufen. T.J selbst ist das sehr zuwider denn er empfindet es nicht als richtig jemanden absichtlich so auszuspionieren. Dennoch gelingt es ihm den beiden bis zu Ambers Standort zu folgen. Er erzählt Sally was er sieht. Auf einmal fühlt er sich müde. T.J hört Sallys Hilferuf und versucht Paige oder Amber zu erreichen um sie zu warnen. Es gelingt ihm die Gedanken einiger Passanten zu manipulieren sodass sie seine Warnung überbringen. Dann sackt er bewusstlos zusammen und wird von Darcy und deren Begleitern entführt. Darcy foltert T.J um ihn zu zwingen seine Fähigkeit zu verbessern. Zitate "Fühlt sich noch jemand als sei er von nem Bus überfahren worden?" - Erwachen nach der Impfung "Die haben uns zu nem Haufen freaks gemacht..." - zu Ryan als sie merken was das Serum bewirkt "Es ist erstaunlich wie schnell man jemanden kennenlernt wenn man einen Blick in seine Gedankenwelt wirft" "Krokodil?" //vllt als Wachhund... wer weiß was sich Grey und die anderen haben einfallen lassen um ihr versteck zu schützen// "Wenn mir noch vor einer Woche jemand gesagt hätte wie mein Leben jetzt aussieht hätte ich denjenigen für verrückt gehalten" "Bevor du jetzt versuchst einen ganzen Disney-film nachzustellen...wie hast du vor Triton davon zu überzeugen uns mal raus zu lassen?" "Muss ich unbedingt Scuttle sein?" "Du hast bloß schiss das sie dich nass macht..." - zu Ben als er sich weigert gegen Amber anzutreten "Streiten können sie jedenfalls wie ein altes Ehepaar" - als er erfährt das Fynn und Sam verlobt warten "Hey jake...du hast ja diesmal noch deine Hosen an" "Hui-buh hat wohl schlechte laune..." "Also... ich weiß nicht... wir können nicht einfach den hauptcharakter der mission umbesetzen...wir sind doch hier nicht bei 'verliebt in eine Hexe'" "Ich gucke nicht gerne in die Köpfe anderer Leute herein. Und schon gar nicht absichtlich...das mit Amber eben war nur Zufall" Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:BETA Guards